


Airplanes (Versión en Español)

by mariasyko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasyko/pseuds/mariasyko
Summary: Versión en español de la fanficción Airplanes deCaptainmintyfresh.Después de lidiar con el Anuk-Ite y los cazadores, Liam necesita un descanso. Aquí entran Theo y un viaje que Liam no debería pensar que va a ser pacífico.





	1. Estás dejando Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Airplanes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165924) by [Captainmintyfresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh). 



 Liam podía recordar su quinceavo cumpleaños, cuando su mamá había traído un pastel dentro del callado cuarto, las velas emitiendo un brillo sombrío en las caras de sus padres y Mason. Recordaba cómo había mirado alrededor del cuarto semivacío pensando en el colegio del que había sido expulsado y los amigos que había perdido cuando había llevado una palanca al auto del entrenador. Recordaba lo solo que estaba, cuánto se odiaba a sí mismo y la etiqueta de TEI estampada en él que dejó a su mamá lanzando miradas nerviosas cada vez que moría en un videojuego, esperando por la explosión. Él recordaba estar solo, perdido, queriendo que algo cambiara, cualquier cosa, para sentirse normal de nuevo. Recordaba cómo las píldoras que había tomado antes todavía dejaban un sabor a tiza en su boca y a su extremidades huecas y lentas, la forma en que se sentía como si estuviera flotando como una nube de tormenta, sin poder realmente hacer nada pero esperar a que los rayos se desencadenaran y que los truenos estallaran, aterrorizando a todos, a que la lluvia y el viento hicieran su daño.

 Él recordaba cómo su mamá lo había mirado con una pequeña sonrisa; todavía nerviosa, pero mejorando, sin duda, por la neblina sedada en sus ojos causada por sus medicamentos; cómo había dicho “Haz un deseo”. Y, a pesar de ser muy viejo para hacer un deseo en una vela de cumpleaños, lo intentó, un último intento, una plegaria patética y desesperada; había cerrado sus ojos y apagado la velas en sólo un soplido, un pensamiento corriendo en su cabeza: “Deseo que todo cambie”.

 Y sí lo hizo. El cambio del que había estado soñando había sido no más miradas nerviosas, había sido entrar a un nuevo colegio, conseguir primera línea en lacrosse, había sido de su TEI desvaneciéndose y los medicamentos parando de agitarse dentro de él.

 Luego Scott lo mordió y obtuvo su deseo. Todo había cambiado, cada pequeña parte de él. Todo pero su ira, eso todavía se sentaba quemando dentro de él, comiéndolo, esperando a ser liberada. Pero ahora era peor, más peligrosa. Tenía colmillos y garras y una sed de sangre, él tenía enemigos hacia quienes apuntarla y situaciones en donde le decían que la usara, que tomara fuerza de ella.

 No estaba seguro cuántas veces en el año siguiente había pensado de vuelta al deseo de cumpleaños, él sabía que no fue eso lo que desencadenó todo y que, aunque los Hombres Lobo, la Caza Salvaje, los Dread Doctors y los Berserker eran reales, los deseos no lo eran. Los deseos eran juego de niños, eran algo que nunca se volvía realidad y, si lo hacían, salían de manera errónea, torcían tus esperanzas hasta que te estuvieras sofocando en tus palabras.

  _No eres un monstruo, eres un hombre lobo, como yo._

 Si los deseos fueran reales, él habría despertado de vuelta en su cama de hospital antes de que el wendigo lo hubiera tomado, antes de que Scott lo mordiera.

 Liam tomó aire agitadamente, sangre goteando en su brazo.

 Todo había cambiado.

 Había terminado, los cazadores se habían ido, el Anuk-Ite estaba muerto.

 Entonces, ¿por qué todavía se sentía acechado? ¿Por qué podía todavía sentir la ira debajo de su piel que hacía que sus garras quisieran salir y desgarrar algo más?

 —¿Estás bien? —preguntó Scott. Liam asintió, ojos moviéndose al cuerpo del Anuk-Ite, recordándose a sí mismo que la sangre en las paredes no era de algo que él había hecho. Era de ellos, sus amigos, su manada. El brazo de Scott todavía goteaba rojo oscuro, incluso mientras se movía para revisar a los demás.

 Habían ganado. Liam había obtenido su deseo y todo había cambiado.

 Entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía así? Él no había tomado sus medicamentos en cerca de un año, así que, ¿por qué se sentía tan cansado que estaba seguro de que podría dormir por una semana? ¿Por qué sus padres habían empezado a lanzar miradas nerviosas otra vez? ¿Por qué había dejado de reír de nuevo?

 —¿Vienes? —La cabeza de Liam tironeó del Anuk-Ite hacia Theo recostado contra la pared, viendo a Liam sin expresión. Su ropa estaba rota y ensangrentada, su piel todavía uniéndose a sí misma de vuelta, las llaves de su auto meciéndose alrededor de su dedo en curvas rápidas. Liam miró alrededor del cuarto. Todos los demás se habían ido. —Scott necesitaba llevar a Stiles a Melissa, idiota se torció el tobillo —Los labios de Theo se movieron en una sonrisa—. Dije que podría darte un aventón a casa.

 —Cierto —tarareó Liam. Tenía sentido que Scott lo dejara, la amenaza se había ido y su mejor amigo estaba herido. Por supuesto que iba a dejar a Liam cuando todo lo que él había estado haciendo por lo que se sintió como horas era mirar fijamente al cadáver de el tipo malo más reciente.

 Liam saltó cuando la mano de Theo agarró su muñeca de repente, tirándolo para caminar. No habló mientras Theo lo dirigía de vuelta a su carro, tampoco mientras subía y el chico mayor arrancaba el auto.

 —¿Estás bien? —preguntó Theo, saliendo del parqueo del colegio. Liam quería decir que sí, habían ganado, por supuesto que él estaba bien.

 —Estoy cansado —dijo Liam en lugar.

 —Pobrecito beta, ¿te noqueó la pelea? No te preocupes, estarás de vuelta en tu hora de dormir regular ahora que-

 —No —dijo Liam, sacudiendo su cabeza con una ferocidad repentina—Estoy _cansado —_ enfatizó—. Tengo… Tengo dieciséis, no debería estar así de cansado, ¿o sí?

 —Esto se siente como el tipo de conversación que talvez deberías tener con alguien má-

 —¡Esto no es a lo que me refería! —siseó Liam histericamente—. ¡Yo no quería esto! Yo sólo quería dejar de estar tan enojado y, en su lugar, me convierto en un hombre lobo. Acabamos de _matar_ a alguien y-

 —Algo —corrigió Theo—. Era un monstruo, no era-

 —¡Nosotros somos monstruos también! —dijo Liam, desesperado por que alguien entendiera—. Talvez estamos peleando en el lado correcto, pero todavía somos… Aún lo matamos, aún asustamos a las personas. No quiero que las personas estén asustadas de mí. ¡No quiero tener que pelear más, no quiero que me tengan que decir que no mate a alguien cuando me enojo, no quiero el futuro de éste pueblo descansando en mis hombros! Mi novia se fue, mis amigos casi murieron y personas sí murieron y yo sólo- —Liam tomó aire—. Es como que desde que me di cuenta sobre mi TEI los golpes solo siguen viniendo y estoy cansado de eso. Quiero que algo cambie por lo mejor, pero cada vez que pienso que algo va bien- —pensó en Brett y Lori, de lo cerca en que habían estado de salir vivos, en cómo él pensó que los había salvado por un segundo.

 Scott se iba a ir pronto, y Stiles, y Malia y Lydia. Él estaría solo de nuevo. Estaría lidiando con todo lo que sale mal en Beacon Hills solo. Sin refuerzos, sin un alfa que haga los planes, sin Theo para frenarlo de matar personas—. Yo sé que necesito estar aquí, sé que debería estar aquí, que es mi responsabilidad ayudar, pero yo sólo… Necesito un descanso —dijo Liam, voz quebrándose mientras limpiaba la sangre en sus manos, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que estuviera forzado a pelear de nuevo? Lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría. Pero, ¿sería la sangre en sus manos todavía inconsecuente? ¿Sería la de un villano o la de alguien inocente, alguien que terminó en el lado equivocado de uno de sus episodios?

 —Entonces tómate un descanso —dijo Theo calmadamente, como si no hubiera estado el viaje entero a su casa desahogándose como un hombre loco después de, al menos, veinte minutos de mirar silenciosamente a un cadáver.

 —¡No puedo! —suspiró Liam, poniendo su cabeza sobre el panel de control—. Nadie consigue un descanso en Beacon Hills —Los dedos de Theo tamborileaban contra el volante, una vez, dos veces.

 —Entonces vete —dijo Theo suavemente.

 —No puedo sólo-

 —No me refiero para siempre —se burló Theo—. Todavía estás en el colegio, idiota, tendrías que regresar eventualmente. Pero, siempre podrías salir del pueblo por un tiempo, nadie viene por tu manada en este momento. Scott tiene a Argent, y a los Hale y a Stilinski para mantener a el pueblo a salvo por ahora. Si querías un descanso, ahora es probablemente el mejor tiempo.—Liam se mantuvo en silencio, podía sentir la mirada de Theo quemando el lado de su cabeza, y pensó sobre irse. Pensó en huir afuera del pueblo y tener un tiempo sin tener que preocuparse de nada, sin nadie que supiera quién era él o personas luciendo asustadas cuando el aparecía. Pensó en ser normal. La ira en sus venas decayó, asentándose muy dentro de él, dejándolo sentirse en paz por un momento; antes de que la realidad empezara a deshilachar los bordes de su fantasía, susurrando en su oído razones por las que debería quedarse en Beacon Hills y esperar a la próxima cosa que saldría mal. Theo lo desaprobó—. Dijiste que querías que algo cambiara. Perdón por decirte esto, pero, si quieres un cambio, tienes que hacer algo. Entonces, hazlo. Empaca una maleta, dile sayonara a Scott y-

 —Conduce —dijo Liam, voz sonando extrañamente disonante mientras, finalmente, levantó los ojos y capturó la mirada de Theo.

 —¿Qué?

 —Tienes razón —dijo Liam—. Por una vez —Theo rodó sus ojos —. Si yo quiero un cambio, tengo que hacer algo, así que conduce.

 —Verás, lo que estaba diciendo no era «Voy a ser tu chofer», era más «Ve a comprarte un tiquete de bu-

 —No puedo entrar ahí —dijo Liam. Los ojos de Theo se movieron hacia la casa de Liam, Liam sabía que la luz en su sala estaría encendida. Su mamá y su papá estarían esperando a que regresara a casa, él tendría que escabullirse para cambiarse y después volver a entrar, como si no acabara de salvar al pueblo de nuevo. Tendría que pretender que todo estaba bien, iría de vuelta al lacrosse y esperaría al próximo desastre, sentiría las mismas cadenas atándolo como lo hizo cuando Theo lo había arrastrado para salir del colegio, como lo había hecho por meses.

 Él recordaba decir que Theo era su responsabilidad y aún así, de alguna manera, la única persona con que él sentía que no tenía una responsabilidad era Theo. Theo, quien podría irse en cualquier momento, quien no tenía amigos ni familia atándolo. Quien, de alguna forma, mantenía la ira de Liam en control, incluso mientras lo enfadaba.

 Si Liam entraba, el sentimiento de deber, que se había desvanecido por la burbuja que era el auto de Theo y la octava de su voz, volvería de prisa. Unas vacaciones serían un sueño lejano de nuevo, diferente a la cosa tangible que había sentido hace unos momentos cuando había pensado en hacerlo, en irse. La realidad estaba tratando de empujarlo, de hacerlo ver el estúpido brillo amarillo de la ventana de su sala, pero estaba cansado y pensó que talvez Theo también lo estaba.

 Liam fue sacudido de sus pensamientos cuando el auto empezó a moverse de nuevo, alejándose de la cuneta y deslizándose sobre las calles oscuras. Sus ojos se movieron hacia Theo, quien estaba concentrado en el camino, sus dedos todavía dando golpecitos, una vez, dos veces.

 —Espero ser pagado por ser el chofer —dijo Theo.

 El viaje fue silencioso, el cuerpo de Liam enrollado apretadamente, esperando a que algo pasara, a que el vaso se derramara. Los dedos de Theo se seguían moviendo contra el volante y luego los faros iluminaron el rótulo.

 —Ahora estás dejando Beacon Hills —Liam leyó. El auto se arrastró los siguientes metros después del rótulo, como si Theo estuviera esperando que algo los arrastrara de vuelta. El motor zumbaba debajo de él y Theo dejó salir un suave respiro mientras se relajaba en su asiento.

 Y después ya no estaba, deslizándose detrás de ellos. Los hombros de Liam se cayeron instantáneamente. Su mente cerrándose en un silencio que estaba seguro que no había oído en años.

 —Ahora hemos dejado Beacon Hills —dijo Theo, voz callada. Liam sintió una pequeña sonrisa deslizándose en su cara—. ¿Hacia dónde? —preguntó Theo.

 —Siempre quise ver el Gran Cañón —dijo Liam tentativamente. Theo no lo miró, pero sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa, su pie presionándo en el gas y el auto se precipitó, rasgando la carretera hasta que la parte posterior del rótulo desapareció de los retrovisores.


	2. Llama a casa

 Cuando Liam despertó fue con un salto, su espalda doliendo y el sonido de su celular chillando. Él se sentó, ojos mirando hacia afuera de la ventana, su cabeza dando vueltas con confusión cuando se encontró con la vista de árboles y una carretera vacía. Por algunos momentos, él no tenía idea de dónde estaba, el latido de su corazón subiendo mientras preguntas invadían su cabeza: « _¿Dónde está el Anuk-Ite? ¿Dónde están los cazadores? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Están todos los demás a salvo?»,_ antes de que recordara la noche anterior, cómo Theo los condujo fuera de Beacon Hills cuando sólo la luna estaba viendo.

 Liam se removió en su asiento, sacando su celular de su bolsillo. Parpadeó, mano restregando sus ojos mientras veía a la pantalla brillante. Cinco llamadas perdidas, cuatro de sus padres y una de Scott.

 Había dejado Beacon Hills en medio de la noche. Iba a estar en tantos problemas. Scott iba a estar decepcionado, sus padres estarían-

 —Levantate y brilla, Bella Durmiente —Liam dio un salto mientras un puño golpeaba la ventana, su cabeza golpeándose contra el techo con un estruendo metálico. Dejó salir un gruñido mientras pasos crujían alrededor del auto, la puerta del conductor abriéndose. Theo esquivó una sonrisa en su cara.

 —Eso sonó como que dolió —dijo, totalmente antipático. Liam le envió una mirada feroz que se suavizo mientras Theo sostenía un portavasos con dos tazas para llevar—. Espero que te guste el café y los McMuffins —Liam tomó la bandeja mientras Theo subía al auto, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de él y lanzando una bolsa de comida tibia al regazo de Liam.

 —Conseguí uno de cada uno —dijo Theo—. Así que escoge lo que quieras — Liam miró dentro de la bolsa y vio cuatro muffins de desayuno cuidadosamente empacados.

 —¿Me conseguiste desayuno? —preguntó Liam.

 —Me conseguí desayuno —dijo Theo.

 —¿Qué y sólo pasó que ordenaras tres desayunos extra?

 —Matemáticas nunca fue mi mejor materia —Theo tarareó—. Apresúrate y elige, me estoy muriendo de hambre—Liam agarró el primero en el que puso su mano antes de lanzarle la bolsa de vuelta a Theo y alcanzar uno de los cafés.

 —¿En dónde conseguiste éstos?

 —McDonald’s

 —¿Y sólo me dejaste al lado de la carretera?

 —Preservando gasolina —dijo Theo, golpeando el medidor que mostraba que el auto tenía menos de medio tanque lleno.

 —¿Qué si algo hubiera- —El teléfono de Liam vibró, timbrando de nuevo. Liam hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la foto de Scott apareció en la pantalla, ¿qué se supone que le iba a decir?

  _Hola, Scott. Sí, estoy bien, sólo fugándome con tu enemigo, no es nada. Estaré de vuelta para los exámenes finales._

  _—_ Siempre podríamos regresar —dijo Theo cuando la llamada finalmente desapareció, otra notificación de llamada perdida apareciendo en su pantalla—. Sólo tomaría una cuantas horas. Podrías decir que estabas haciendo una última revisión por cazadores, ellos te creerían.

 —¿Tú quieres volver? —preguntó Liam, torciendo la envoltura de comida en sus manos.

 —¿Tengo opción? Tú eres el que decidió que íbamos a hacer un viaje.

 —No es como que yo te arrastré —dijo Liam rígidamente.

 —No, tú sólo esperabas que yo estuviera de acuerdo en irme contigo —respondió Theo.

 —Bueno, como si tuvieras otro lugar al que ir —dijo Liam, enojado. Theo entrecerró sus ojos.

 —¿Quieres que te deje aquí? Porque lo haré.

 —Sólo me refería-

 —Sé a qué te referías —Theo resopló, volvió a envolver su comida, echándola en la bolsa con el ceño fruncido—. Estaba tratando de ser amable contigo, imbécil. Diciéndote que no era muy tarde para salir corriendo a casa, con tu cola entre tus piernas, si eres mu gallina para-

 —No quiero regresar todavía.

 —Bien. No regresaremos —dijo Theo.

 —Bien —Liam repitió, rodando sus ojos. Se volteó de vuelta al celular, pinchando la pantalla oscura para fijar su vista en las llamadas perdidas.

 —Bueno, ésto va a ser divertido —Theo bufó.

 —Cállate, Theo.

 —Como desee, Alteza —dijo Theo rigurosamente, poniendo al auto en marcha y removiéndose de la ley del hielo lo suficientemente rápido para que Liam se abofeteara en la cara con su comida.

 A pesar de la actitud malhumorada, Theo estaba callado, corriendo en las carreteras con el ceño fruncido y su comida enfriándose en la bolsa situada por sus pies. Liam miraba su teléfono, sorbiendo su café, mientras llamadas perdidas llegaban cada cinco minutos en punto.

 —Contestalo —gruñó Theo después de media hora—. Si no lo haces, él sólo irá a buscarte —Liam odiaba que tuviera razón.

 —No sé qué decir.

 —Dile que estás en vacaciones.

 —Pero-

 —Él es tu alpha. Tú eres el que tiene personas a las que les importa un carajo si no estás ahí, así que tú resuélvelo —gruñó Theo—. Sólo hazlo. No quiero que piensen que te secuestré —Liam pasó otros cinco minutos viendo el paisaje de mal humor antes de que llegara la próxima llamada. Miró a Theo por ayuda, pero los ojos de Theo se mantuvieron firmemente en la carretera. Con un suspiro, Liam contestó.

 —¿Liam? ¿Liam eres tú? ¿Estás bi-

 —Hola, Scott —dijo Liam, voz callada mientras picoteaba el pliegue de taza de café de papel.

 —Liam, ¿dónde estás? No has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas y-

 —Estoy, este… Estoy saliendo del condado de Beacon, de hecho.

 —¿Qué?

 —Así que este es el asunto —dijo Liam rápidamente—. Yo, este, yo quería un descanso y luego, tú sabes, anoche iba a ir a casa, pero luego no lo hice y ahora… Bueno… Voy para el Gran Cañón.

 —¿El Gran Cañón?

 —Sí —dijo Liam lentamente—. ¡Regresaré! —« _Creo_ »—. Yo sólo… Necesito unos días. Eso está bien, ¿cierto? Digo, Derek y Stiles regresaron, así que tienes a la manada completa y-

 —Liam, si quieres irte, está bien —dijo Scott suavemente—. Lo entiendo, pero no puedes sólo levantarte e irte, estábamos preocupados.

 —Lo siento.

 —Está bien… Tú estás bien, ¿cierto?

 —Sí —dijo Liam, tocando uno de los rasgones en su camiseta.

 —Así que… ¿El Gran Cañón?

 —Sí.

 —Bien —dijo Scott, Liam prácticamente podía escuchar su sonrisa—. ¿Necesitas compañía? Podríamos encontrarnos. Tenemos el Jeep y todos están aquí. Podríamos traer bocadillos. Puede ser más divertido que ir solo.

 —Este… —tarareó Liam, ojos moviéndose hacia Theo—. Yo… No quiero compañía, ¿si eso está bien? Unos días lejos de lo sobrenatural es a lo que iba no algo como «La manada va a Arizona», si eso-

 —Liam, eso está bien —Scott dijo suavemente—. Era sólo una sugerencia. Aunque, ¿estás seguro de que vas a estar bien solo?

 —Estaré bien —prometió Liam—. Mira, tengo que llamar a mis padres, así que te hablaré más tarde.

 —Adiós, Liam.

 —Adiós, Scott.

 —¡Envía fotos! —vino un gañido de quien Liam estaba seguro que era Mason mientras colgaba.

 —¿Una razón por la que no mencionaste que yo estaba contigo?

 —Dijiste que no querías que pensaran que me habías secuestrado —dijo Liam débilmente. Theo finalmente apartó la mirada de la carretera, levantando una ceja, dejando a Liam desanimándose —. No lo sé, él se preocuparía más. Puede que no me deje ir si estoy contigo. No podía exactamente rechazarlo y después decir «Ah, por cierto, estoy con Theo», ¿o sí?

 —Deberías haberle dicho.

 —No importa.

 —Si esto se vuelve en mi contra-

 —Va a estar bien —dijo Liam con vehemencia, desplazando las llamadas perdidas para encontrar el número de su mamá.

 

*

 

 La llamada a sus padres no fue ni remotamente cerca tan bien como la llamada a Scott. Primero su mamá estaba llorando, luego estaba gritando y su padrastro estaba hablando sobre «muerto en una zanja» y luego su mamá estaba llorando de nuevo, Theo se estaba riendo en el asiento a su lado hasta que le dieron órdenes a Liam de regresar a casa «en este instante» y se desvió bruscamente hacia la ley del hielo, señalando al celular.

—No —siseó Liam.

—Yo sé cómo-

—Theo, deten-

—Dame el maldito cel-

—Te juro que te voy a golpear si no- ¡AY! —Liam acunó su nariz, ya que Theo «accidentalmente» la golpeó con su codo para arrebatar el teléfono de sus manos.

—¡Hola! ¿Señora Dunbar? —dijo Theo, voz suave como la seda, como si no hubiera estado atacando a su hijo hace unos momentos.

—Es Geyer, imbécil, ¡sólo devuélveme mi celular! —siseó Liam, tratando de alcanzar el teléfono. Theo manteniéndolo a raya con un brazo.

—Por supuesto, lo siento. Bueno, señora Geyer, mi nombre es Theo. Liam, bájate- —Liam gañó al ser empujado, no muy gentilmente, a su asiento y Theo saltó del auto—. Lo siento, mi nombre es Theo. Soy amigo de su hijo —Liam hizo una mueca burlona, Theo sacó su dedo de en medio a través de la ventana abierta—. Es mi culpa que Liam no los haya llamado antes y entiendo que ustedes quieren que regrese a casa, pero-

—Pero nada, él va a regresar-

—Es el aniversario de la muerte de mi hermana mañana —dijo Theo. Liam sabía que era una mentira, pero aún así consiguió detenerlo de donde estaba tratando de luchar en frente de la consola, para salir y quitarle el celular a Theo —. Siempre hablábamos de ir al Gran Cañón, pensé que finalmente podría ir a verlo y Liam se ofreció a venir conmigo —Liam escuchó a su madre hacer una pausa —Si damos la vuelta para llevarlo a casa, no llegaré a tiempo. Lo tendré de vuelta en unos días, enviaremos tres fotos por cada día que no estamos, pero yo sólo, yo realmente necesito un amigo en estos momentos y necesito hacer esto por Tara.

—¿Está a salvo?

—No quiero ser grosero, pero entre más lejos estemos de Beacon Hills, él va a estar más seguro.

—Pásame a Liam.

—Por supuesto —Theo pasó el celular a través de la ventana. Liam ignoró su ceja levantada en un gesto presumido y arrebató el teléfono.

—Oye, mamá-

—Puedes ir, pero mantente a salvo. Nada de tomar, conduces a 16 kilómetros bajo el límite de velocidad en todo momento y comes algunos vegetales. Envíame el número de éste chico Theo, quiero asegurarme de poder contactarlos a ambos. Si piensas siquiera en ir cerca de Las Vegas, yo-

—No lo haremos.

—Okey… Entonces, mantente a salvo y regresa a casa pronto.

—Lo haré.

—Te amo, Calabacita.

—Yo también te amo —Liam murmuró, colgó con un ademán, dejando su celular caer al suelo con un suspiro dramático. Él escuchó a Theo moviéndose alrededor mientras entraba al auto.

—¿Alguna vez dices la verdad? ¿O es todo lo que sale de tu boca completas porque-

—Digo la verdad cuando ayuda —dijo Theo fácilmente, girando la llave en la ignición—. ¿Listo para irnos, Calabacita?

—Te odio.

 

*

 

El día pasó relativamente en silencio, Theo encendió la radio y dejó que la música se filtrara suavemente entre ellos mientras Liam le envió a su mamá dos selfies y una foto de Theo frunciendole el ceño a la carretera, junto con el número del chico mayor.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos? —preguntó Liam mientras Theo bajaba la velocidad, deteniéndose en una gasolinera.

—Necesito más gasolina —dijo Theo—. Si necesitas el baño, úsalo ahora.

—No puedo ir ahí adentro así —dijo Liam.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Theo, parqueando la camioneta cerca de una bomba.

—Nos vemos como si acabáramos de salir de una película de zombies —siseó Liam. Theo parpadeó a sí mismo, picoteando su camiseta rota con dos dedos antes de volver a ver a la gasolinera.

—El baño está aquí afuera, ¿ves? —apuntó hacia el lado del edificio, un pequeño rótulo apuntando a donde el baño estaba escondido detrás del edificio—. Puedes cambiarte aquí y conseguir café mientras yo-

—Este… Theo… Yo no traje ropa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Theo lentamente.

—Ésto es todo lo que tengo.

—Tú… ¿Tú decidiste que íbamos a ir en un viaje sin nada de ropa?

—¡Fue espontáneo!

—Fue estúpido —se burló Theo —Al menos sí tienes dinero, ¿cierto?

—Tengo mi billetera, probablemente hay un poco de dinero a-

—¿Probablemente? —preguntó Theo.

—Bueno, ¡no lo sé! ¡Yo no planeé esto!

—¿Qué diablos planeas comer mientras no estamos?

—Um-

—¿O ponerte?

—Mira —Theo resopló, saltando de la camioneta y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Liam lo siguió, correteando hacia el otro lado mientras Theo furiosamente empujaba la boquilla en el tanque del combustible—. ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Liam calladamente.

—Nada —dijo Theo bruscamente—. Voy a llenar el tanque y volveremos. Gracias por hacerme gastar todo mi dinero en petróleo para que pudiéramos ver una carretera sucia. De verdad lo aprecio, Liam.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No podemos regresar ahora! —dijo Liam, un nudo formándose en su estómago. Él era libre. Beacon Hills estaba lejos detrás de ellos, todos habían estado de acuerdo. A pesar de Theo haciéndolo enojar la mayoría del día con su silencio sepulcral, Liam se sentía más en paz de lo que se había sentido en semanas. No revisaba el espejo retrovisor por si alguien los seguía o pensando en planes y estrategias. No quería renunciar a eso después de menos de veinticuatro horas.

—Sí podemos —dijo Theo—. Y sí lo-

—¡No! —gruñó Liam, sintiendo su ira aumentando. Theo levantó una ceja a el retumbo proveniente del pecho de Liam, una sonrisa satisfecha pintándose en sus labios.

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dar una paliza hasta que acepte conducirte alrededor?

—¡Ésta fue tu idea! ¡Dijiste que necesitaba un descanso! ¡Convenciste a mi mamá, no nos vamos a devolver ahora!

—¡No tenemos dinero! Tú no tienes ropa, cepillo de dientes ni comida. Continuar sería-

—Tengo- —Liam sacó su billetera de su bolsillo, abriéndola y contando su cambio. El medidor marcaba mientras el tanque seguía llenándose—. Dieciocho dólares y dos centavos. ¡Podemos hacer esto!

—Tú puedes. Mientras te compras una Cajita Feliz, yo voy a estar regresando en esa dire-

—Bien. Vete.

—¿Qué?

—Ve. Yo caminaré.

—¿Vas a caminar hasta Arizona?

—Ya casi llegamos.

—Liam, no puedes caminar-

—No voy a regresar hasta que haya visto el Gran Cañón, así que puedes venir conmigo y esperar lo mejor o puedes conducir de vuelta y explicar que la razón de que tu auto huela como yo es que me llevaste al medio de la nada, convenciste a mi mamá de que me cuidarías y luego me dejaste por muerto.

—¿De verdad estás tratando de chantajearme para que vaya conmigo? —preguntó Theo.

—¿Está funcionando?

—No —dijo Theo, labios torciéndose en una pequeña sonrisa. Liam se desanimó, su pecho apretándose mientras pensaba en conducir de vuelta a Beacon Hills —De verdad quieres hacer esto, ¿no? —preguntó Theo con un pequeño suspiro.

—Obviamente, ¿no quieres un descanso de todo, también?

—No estoy seguro si cuenta como un descanso cuando el mayor dolor en mi trasero está habitando mi asiento de pasajero —dijo Theo, arrastrando las palabras. La bomba hizo un clic cuando el tanque finalmente se llenó, Theo sacó la boquilla, poniéndola de vuelta en su lugar y frunció sus labios. Finalmente, asintió—. De acuerdo —gruñó, empujando a Liam para pasar y abrir la puerta de atrás. Liam miró sobre su hombro mientras alcanzaba detrás del asiento de Liam, jalando una cobija doblada y luego un pequeño bolso. Él se movió, tirándola a la cama de la camioneta mientras movía cosas alrededor. Un momento después y tenía todo lo que quería. Liam veía, confundido, cómo Theo cargaba en sus brazos un cambio de ropa y un cepillo de dientes nuevo, todavía en su empaque, más un tubo de pasta de dientes.

—Arruinas mi ropa y la tienes que pagar —dijo Theo rígidamente—. Ve a limpiarte.

—¿Por qué diablos tienes un cepillo de dientes en tu auto? —soltó Liam, viendo el pequeño puñado de cosas. Sus ojos se movieron a la cobija, ahora en el asiento trasero—. Y una co-

—Liam, ve a cambiarte antes de que te noquee y te arrastre de vuelta a Beacon Hills —suspiró Theo. Liam asintió, yendo de prisa hacia el baño escondido, dejando a Theo rodando sus ojos.

Tomó casi media hora para que los dos tomaran turnos restregandose a sí mismos en el sucio baño. Cuando Theo reapareció, fresco y, de alguna forma, pareciendo más como que había salido de una revista que de un baño de una gasolinera después de tomar un baño en el lavabo, Liam estaba ocupado tirando de su propia ropa. Apestaba a Theo, lo cual realmente no debería haber sido sorprendente, ya que era suya, pero todavía era extraño tener el aroma apegándose a su piel y flotando hacia él cada vez que se movía. No que fuera un mal olor, Liam sostenía lo que había dicho hace mucho tiempo, Theo olía bien. Cualquiera que fuera el jabón que usaba no había cambiado y Liam estaba feliz por eso. Él amaba a Mason, pero si tuviera que estar atascado en un carro con él y usando su ropa, Liam probablemente hubiera llorado. Mason también olía bien, para una nariz humana, para una nariz de hombre lobo era más… Abrumador, su colonia cosquilleando todas las partes equivocadas del sentido del olfato de Liam. Y aunque él usualmente estaba bien reprimiendo, era seguro que, si estuviera así de cubierto en el aroma, lo hubiera dejado queriendo arrancarse su propia nariz.

—¿Listo para irte? —preguntó Theo, caminando hacia el asiento del conductor sin esperar por una respuesta. Liam saltó al auto antes de que Theo pudiera arrancarlo e irse sin él.


	3. ¡Vegas, bebé!

Liam despertó con un salto. De nuevo. Ésta vez, sin embargo, el puñetazo no fue a la ventana de su asiento, sino que a su brazo.

—¡Au! —gruñó Liam, moviéndose en su asiento, cuello adolorido por el ángulo incómodo.

—Juro por dios, Liam, si sigues roncando, te voy hacer dormir afuera —dijo Theo, voz rasposa con falta de sueño.

—Yo no ronco —dijo Liam rígidamente.

—Sí lo haces —dijo Theo Instantáneamente—. No dormí nada anoche porque tú no te callabas, ¿sabes que caminé hasta McDonald’s para alejarme de tus ronquidos por un segundo? Las ventanas estaban sacudiéndose.

—Yo no ronco.

—¿De verdad? Okey, ¿entonces qué es esto? —dijo Theo. Liam retrocedió cuando una pantalla de celular muy brillante fue empujada en su cara, el brazo de Theo asomándose por la división entre los asientos. Liam observó mientras el video empezaba a reproducirse. Era de él, su cara moteada con sangre, su ropa todavía el desastre roto que había sido temprano ese día. Su cabeza estaba tirada hacia atrás de la silla en un ángulo incómodo, su boca abierta mientras ronquidos salían de él.

—¡¿Me tomaste un video durmiendo?! —chilló Liam—. ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Elimínalo ahora, eso da tanto mie-

—Me imaginé que ibas a tratar de mentir sobre no roncar —dijo Theo.

—Sí, bueno… Tú acaparas las cobijas —dijo Liam débilmente.

—Sólo hay una cobija.

—Y ni siquiera me la ofreciste —dijo Liam. Theo levantó una ceja.

—Me estás arrastrando al Gran Cañón sin dinero o comida o maldita ropa, ¿y piensas que te voy a dar mi cobija?

—Bueno, yo-

—Jesús, yo no quería empezar una conversación, Liam. Sólo quería que dejaras de roncar —gruñó Theo.

—Ni siquiera sabía que lo hacía, ¿cómo se supone que lo pare? —refunfuñó Liam.

—Rueda de un lado —ordenó Theo.

—Estamos en un carro, no puedo darme la vuelta.

—Es una camioneta, y talvez deberías haber pensado en eso antes de forzarme a venir contigo en un viaje sin traer nada de dinero.

—¡Oh por dios, dije que lo siento!

—No, no lo hiciste. Tú dijiste «Podemos vivir sin dinero, estará bien» y te has estado quejando desde entonces —dijo Theo. Liam ignoró la forma en que Theo agudizó su voz cuando lo estaba imitando.

—No es mi culpa que tenga hambre.

—Va a ser tu culpa cuando te mate de una paliza por mantenerme despierto —refunfuñó Theo—. Sólo cállate y date la vuelta para-

—No puedo rodar, mis caderas no me van a dejar sentarme de esa forma —espetó Liam.

Theo sacó su mano, golpeándola en lado de la silla y dejando a Liam chillando cuando de repente cayó hacia atrás, casi aplastando las piernas de Theo mientras se reclinaba casi completamente.

—De nada —dijo Theo sarcásticamente. Liam hizo una mueca, moviéndose sobre su lado y aguantando el pequeño suspiro de alivio por la cómoda posición.

—Sólo me podrías haber dicho que los asientos se reclinaban.

—No creí que fueras tan tonto como pareces. Por lo menos ya lo sé para la próxima vez.

—Eres un desgraciado —suspiró Liam.

—Al menos yo no ronco —dijo Theo suavemente. Liam ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Theo con enojo, sólo para que Theo sonriera con satisfacción y subiera su rodilla, pateando el asiento en donde Liam tenía su cabeza—. No frunzas el ceño sólo porque sabes que tengo razón.

—Hayden nunca se quejó sobre ronquidos.

—Bueno, si me estuvieras dando orgasmos, dudo que yo me quejaría sobre ronquidos.

 

*

 

Theo no roncaba, pero sí babeaba. Al menos lo hizo esa noche, Liam no estaba seguro si era una ocurrencia regular o si sólo era su cuerpo totalmente colapsando después de no dormir, una pelea y más o menos 160 kilómetros de conducir atascado con alguien que aparentemente ronca, algo por lo que Liam se sentiría mal si Theo no hubiera grabado ese estúpido video de él.

Pero lo hizo y, entonces, realmente sólo era justo que Liam tuviera uno propio, y la oportunidad llegó cuando Liam apartó la vista de su celular por primera vez en cuatro horas y vio a Theo todavía acurrucado en el asiento trasero, durmiendo profundamente, con una pequeña piscina de saliva en el brazo que estaba usando de almohada. Liam no podía exactamente no tomar una foto.

Theo se despertó con el sonido del obturador. Liam rápidamente se volteó, escondiendo su celular contra su pecho mientras escuchaba a Theo despertándose. Él escuchó el rápido golpe de piel cuando Theo limpió la saliva de su brazo.

—¿Por qué estás pretendiendo dormir? —preguntó Theo, voz ronca.

—Este —tarareó Liam, dándose la vuelta en la silla. Theo se había apoyado sobre sí mismo, cobija todavía arropando sus piernas mientras las estiraba en el asiento trasero, rodando su cuello—. ¿No sabía qué más hacer?

—Decir «Buenos días» es usualmente un buen comienzo —refunfuñó Theo, manos restregando su cara. Una barba estaba empezando a salir de su piel.

—Necesitas rasurarte —dijo Liam. Theo parpadeó, dejando caer sus manos.

—Bueno, buenos días a tí también —dijo Theo lentamente.

—Digo, yo también —corrigió Liam, frotando una mano encima de su propia mandíbula y sintiendo la barba asomándose—. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que, tú sabes, necesitamos rasurarnos y no tenemos maquinillas de afeitar.

—Podría tener algo que ver contigo arrastrándome en un viaje en medio de la noche, completamente despre-

—Sí, entiendo que creas que soy un idiota por no planear, pero, verás, esa es la idea de ser espontáneo y estuve despierto toda la noche planeando cómo vamos a conseguir algún dinero —dijo Liam.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Theo escepticamente. Liam sonrió, saltando en su asiento. Era un _gran_ plan.

—Ajá. Nos vamos a Las Vegas.

—¿Las Vegas? —repitió Theo—. ¿Qué no dijo específicamente que no fuéramos a- —Liam agitó una mano para decirle que se callara.

—¡Hay una convocatoria de reparto para extras! Conseguiremos como ochenta dólares cada uno por ello. Ya llamé y dijeron que sólo necesitamos llegar y-

—Liam. Si nos registraste para una porno, juro que vo-

—Okey, asqueroso —dijo Liam—. Mira, es un día. Básicamente está en el camino-

—No está en el camino.

—Y luego tendremos algo de dinero. Mamá dijo que no fuéramos a Las Vegas porque no nos quiere tomando o apostando, y no lo estaremos. Estaremos actuando.

—¿Puedes actuar? —preguntó Theo.

—¿Tú puedes? —respondió Liam.

—Me uní y desmantelé tu manada entera. Sí, Liam, puedo actuar… ¿Qué hay sobre las fotos que debemos mandarle a tu mamá? Ya sabes, las tres al día que muestra dónde estamos.

—Ya lo tengo cubierto —dijo Liam, sacando su teléfono y empujándoselo a Theo.

—¿Es eso… Una foto con photoshop de ti en el Gran Cañón?

—Sí, encontré esta aplicación que-

—Eres un idiota —dijo Theo rígidamente—. ¿Crees que no se va a dar cuenta que esa foto es obviamente de Imágenes de Google?

—Mi mamá ni siquiera sabe lo que es Imágenes de Google. Va a estar bien —urgió Liam. Theo resopló cansadamente—. Mira, todos los sitios dicen que ver el Gran Cañón al amanecer es como… El mejor tiempo para hacerlo. Entonces, vamos a Las Vegas, hacemos un dinero y, luego, ¡conducimos a Arizona! —Los dedos de Theo golpearon ligeramente el volante una cuantas veces antes de que asintiera rápidamente.

—¿A qué hora tenemos que estar ahí?

—Nueve y treinta, así que tenemos cerca de dos horas para —Theo arrancó, dejando a Liam gritándole que esperara para que él pudiera ponerse el cinturón.

 

*

 

—Es vulgar —dijo Theo francamente, mientras conducían a través de las calles de Las Vegas buscando la dirección que se le había dado a Liam —. ¿Por qué es todo tan grande? ¿Y ruidoso?

—¿De verdad? ¿No te gusta las Vegas? —preguntó Liam, asomando su cabeza por la ventana como un perro para ver los altos edificios y las luces parpadeantes.

—¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido?

—Es la ciudad del pecado, me imaginé que estarías en casa aquí.

—Eres tan gracioso —se burló Theo—. Así que, ¿sobre qué se trata esta cosa de actuación?

—Ni idea —dijo Liam francamente. Inmediatamente, pudo sentir los ojos de Theo—. El anuncio no decía mucho. Estaba en Craigslist.

—¿Y pagan ochenta dólares por extras? Eso no suena falso para nada.

—Va a estar bien.

—Nos van a asaltar —dijo Theo.

 

*

 

No los asaltaron. Liam casi deseó que sí lo hubieran hecho porque, a pesar de no ser una porno, era muy rara.

Un sujeto llamado Rocket era el «director». Un sujeto que había tomado un vistazo a Theo y decidió que, a pesar de ser una escena de boda, Theo tenía que estar sin camiseta. Lo que, de verdad, era gracioso en ese punto porque Theo siendo instruído a quitarse la ropa en una capilla e ir a «Cabello y Maquillaje», dónde sería cubierto en aceite para que reluciera, por un sujeto que apestaba a marihuana era una de las cosas más entretenidas que Liam había visto en su vida, especialmente cuando Theo había aceptado y obtuvo veinte dólares extra en su mano.

Eso fue hasta que Theo estaba sentado, cubierto en aceite, y Rocket estaba frotando su pecho y ofreciendo otros cien si iba al cuarto de atrás por unos minutos, Liam había sugerido que fuera y Theo lo había golpeado en el mentón lo suficientemente fuerte para romperlo antes de jalarlo fuera de la capilla. Explicó, ruidosamente, en el camino hacia afuera que no iba a dormir con nadie por dinero.

—Dije que lo siento —dijo Liam otra vez mientras Theo dejaba salir una cadena de maldiciones desde el baño. Lo bueno era que les habían dado el dinero antes, lo malo era que, aparentemente, el aceite no era fácil de lavar, incluso con un ducha real. No que el dinero fuera mucho, ciento ochenta dólares era bueno, pero todavía no exactamente mucho. Theo salió furioso del baño, cabello mojado, toalla tirada alrededor de su cara y pecho todavía reluciente, ahora una extraña combinación entre aceite y agua.

—¿Tienes algo de jabón líquido?

—Sí, tú sabes, olvidé ropa, un cepillo de dientes y dinero, pero recordé traer mi líquido Fairy conmigo —dijo Liam. Los ojos de Theo se redujeron peligrosamente y Liam arriesgó una sonrisa tentativa—. Vamos, no es como si fuera tan malo.

—¡Casi me vendiste como perra! —gritó Theo.

—No me di cuenta que eso era lo que él se refería con «ir al cuarto de atrás» —siseó Liam—. ¡Yo creí que él sólo quería mostrarte algo! No estaba tratando de decir que eres un prostituto.

—¡¿Por qué creíste que me estaba frotando?!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Okey! Prometo que no voy a casi venderte accidentalmente por favores sexuales de nuevo, ¿Estás feliz ahora? —gritó Liam.

—Estático —dijo Theo secamente, dejándose caer en su cama. Sus dedos restregando el aceite en su piel con el ceño fruncido. Liam observó, preguntándose qué tan dolorosa sería su muerte si le dijera a Mason sobre esto cuando regresaran a casa. Se mordió su una, tratando de pensar en algo que decir que no fuera una disculpa a medias.

—Sabes —dijo Liam lentamente. Los ojos de Theo se levantaron para encontrarse con los suyos—. Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de por qué mamá no me quería yendo a Las Vegas —los labios de Theo se movieron, un retumbó de una risa saliendo de él que iluminó su cara e hizo que sus hombros se sacudieran.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Theo y Liam no pudo dejar de notar que tan afectuoso fue.

—Creo que deberíamos tener una tregua.

—¿Una tregua?—preguntó Theo.

—De ahora en adelante, nada de pelear o insultarnos el uno al otro. O sacar cosas del pasado. Sólo somos… Dos tipos en un viaje.

—Metro y medio aparte porque no son gay.

—¿Qué?

—Perdón. Me recordó de un Vine.

—¿Sabes lo que es Vine?

—Tengo dieciocho, Liam —se burló Theo—. Por supuesto que sé lo que es Vine. Ahora, ve a traerme algo de jabón líquido para que me pueda limpiar —dijo Theo, caminando de vuelta al baño.

—¿Es eso un sí a una tregua?

—¡Yo nunca te insulto, de todas formas! —gritó Theo. Liam hizo una mueca de burla.

—¡Mentiroso!

—Duraste menos de un minuto sin insultarme, ¡bien hecho, Dunbar! —llamó Theo—. Ahora, ve a traerme-

—¡Sí, ya voy!

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Liam hace unos meses que qué haría si él alguna vez estuviera en Las Vegas con Theo Raeken, él probablemente hubiera dicho «Lo mataría». Él no se hubiera imaginado que estaría sofocando sus carcajadas mientras Theo refunfuñaba profanidades, lavando aceite de su pecho a tres metros de distancia, el aroma a cítricos saliendo del baño mientras se cubría de jabón líquido.

Él definitivamente no se hubiera imaginado que, una vez que él estuviera seco y vestido, hubiera luchado con él hasta que los echaran del cuarto del motel cuando le había enviado a Theo dos mensajes de texto; uno una foto de él babeando esa mañana y otra de Theo parado, con su cara en blanco, mientras personas frotaban aceite sobre sus abdominales, con un ministro Elvis visible detrás de él; y Theo había tratado de conseguir que Liam los eliminara.

Theo no había conseguido eliminar ninguna de las dos, pero él todavía tenía el video de Liam roncando, así que Liam no estaba seguro de quién ganó esa ronda.

Los dos se olvidaron de eso cuando, de repente, se encontraron a sí mismos fuera del motel, el dueño alejándose furiosamente luego de regañarlos como si fueran niños por «despertar a los huéspedes».

—¡Son las 3pm! —gritó Theo al dueño—. ¿Quién está durmiendo?

—¡Es Las Vegas! ¡Todo el que está en un motel está desmayado con una resaca, idiota! —llamó de vuelta el dueño. La boca de Liam cayó abierta.

—¡Sí, bueno, su presión de agua apesta! —dijo Theo con brusquedad.

—¿Eso es por lo que te vas? ¿La presión de agua? —preguntó Liam. Theo lo empujó.

—Cállate —dijo Theo a través de los bordes de una sonrisa—. ¿Adónde vamos ahora? Y, si dices que encontraste un trabajo de actuación, voy a-

—Podríamos ir a hacer turismo o a comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Acabas de gastar cuarenta dólares en un cuarto de motel por dos horas, ¿tú crees que podemos costear comida?

—Vi un McDonald's por el camino.

—Bueno.

 

*

 

Comer con Theo era extraño, seguro, no era una comida fina, pero igual era más… Íntimo que los McMuffins fríos y las bolsas de frituras que habían consumido hasta ahora, principalmente porque ellos de hecho se sentaron en una mesa y Theo no estaba tratando de comer mientras conducía.

Atascado sentándose al frente de él, Liam no pudo parar de darse cuenta que Theo comía raro. Primero, eran las papas fritas a las que les comía las puntas primero, mordiendo un lado y luego dándole la vuelta para comer el otro antes de comer el resto en una mordida. Luego la hamburguesa, donde sacaba las pequeñas piezas de pepinillo, como lo hacía Mason, pero, contrario a Mason, él no sólo las dejaba en la caja para que luego las botaran, él se las comía solas. Él también sólo se comía la mitad de la hamburguesa, volviendo a envolver la otra mitad «Para más tarde». Liam no estaba seguro de por qué alguien querría guardar media hamburguesa de McDonald's para más tarde, pero no iba a preguntar. En cambio, él sólo se comió su propia comida, ignorando la mirada de asco de Theo mientras sumergía sus frituras en salsa de barbacoa.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Theo cuando Liam había terminado de aspirar frituras, dedos caminando sobre la mesa, golpeando pequeños pedazos de sal derramada.

—Quiero un McFlurry —dijo Liam.

—Me refería que adónde vamos.

—Podríamos ir a La Franja. Echar un vistazo alrededor de Las Vegas.

—Eres muy joven para entrar a la mayoría de lugares —dijo Theo con una sonrisa presumida.

—No me refería a apostar, sólo… Tú sabes, hacer turismo.

—¿Te me estás haciendo turista completo? ¿Necesito conseguirte una cangurera y unos shorts de cintura alta?

—¿Eso es tú diciendo que no quieres dar una vuelta?

—Podemos mirar alrededor por un rato.

—Okey.

—Ve a conseguir tu helado, Liam.  

Veinte minutos más tarde y Liam estaba aburrido, no era que caminar alrededor de Las Vegas no fuera genial, porque sí lo era. Habían luces y edificios y… Ya sabes… Más luces y edificios, pero eso sólo era aparte de las fuentes que disparaban agua que se iluminaban como el fuego, era como ser un niño en una confitería cuando no tenía nada de dinero. Cada cosa interesante que veían era una de las dos, muy cara para que los dos lo intentaran o solamente era muy cara para justificarlo.

Sin embargo, Theo había tenido que jalar a Liam de un establecimiento de tatuajes temporales para explicárselo. Liam había terminado su McFlurry y fue ahora dejado escuchando a Theo chupando la pajilla de el batido que compró odiosamente fuerte. También se le había prohibido que tomara fotos después de que casi se le había caído su celular en una fuente.

—Hagamos algo —gimoteó Liam.

—Todamos estamos pobres —le recordó Theo.

—Tiene que haber algo lo suficientemente barato para que nosotros-

—¿Eres algo bueno en el hockey de aire?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Liam, la cabeza de Theo se inclinó en la dirección de una sala de juegos—. ¿En serio? ¿Quieres jugar hockey de aire? —Theo encogió sus hombros.

—Si te callará por cinco minutos.

—¿No es «muy caro»?

—¿Quieres jugar o no?

—Por supuesto que quiero jugar —refunfuñó Liam, caminando en fuertes pisadas hacia la puerta.

Theo era brutal en el hockey de aire. Liam estaba seguro de que los iban a echar pronto gracias a las malas palabras que estaba escupiendo continuamente. Theo golpeaba fuerte y con suficiente poder que dejó al disco cayéndose de la mesa más de una vez cuando Liam había tratado de devolver el tiro.

Incluso cuando Liam hacía un buen tiro, Theo conseguía atajarlo. Liam nunca estado más enojado de jugar contra alguien con reflejos de hombre lobo, sólo porque tomó demasiado tiempo para que alguno de los dos y, cuando pasó, fue Theo. Liam incluso había tratado de hacer trampa para conseguir un punto. Cuando Theo había tomado una bebida mientras Liam estaba recogiendo el disco de donde Theo había conseguido su tercer punto, él había tratado de rápidamente golpearla a través de la mesa y dentro de la cancha de Theo mientras estaba distraído. Eso no había funcionado. Theo la había golpeado de vuelta a través de la mesa, sin siquiera parando de sorber la pajilla, y el disco había aterrizado limpiamente en la cancha de Liam con un pequeño ping.

Para cuando el juego se había terminado, el disco rebotando dentro de la cancha de Liam una vez más, las manos de Liam estaban temblando; no con ira, lo que era un cambio sorprendente, pero con adrenalina, y no adrenalina de «Estoy a punto de morir», sino que con la adrenalina normal competitiva que él amaba. Theo estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, presumido como nada, y Liam no podía llegar a preocuparse de que el marcador fuera 7-0 por había sido el mejor juego que Liam había jugado en años, incluso si resultó en su derrota aplastante.

—¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso? —preguntó Liam, levantando la mirada de la mesa en shock—. Eso fue demente.

—La cancha tiene como diez centímetros de ancho. No es exactamente duro protegerla —dijo Theo.

—Sí, pero-

—Creí que se suponía que eras bueno en deportes.

—Es hockey de aire. No es un deporte.

—Hablado como un mal perdedor —tarareó Theo, deambulando lejos de la mesa. Liam odió que una pequeña carcajada se le escapó.

—Eres un ganador presumido, ¿o no? —preguntó Liam, siguiendo a Theo a través de la sala de juegos mientras ojeada otros juegos.

—¿Cuál es el punto de jugar y ganar si no puedes presumirlo?

— Creo que el punto de jugar se supone que es tomar parte —dijo Liam.

—Tú eras el tipo de niño que estaba realmente feliz de recibir su medalla de participación en el día de los deportes, ¿cierto?

—No, yo generalmente ganaba. Definitivamente te hubiera ganado en ese entonces. Siempre he sido bueno en los deportes, yo no necesitaba el asunto de hombre lobo para serlo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no era bueno en los deportes antes?

—Tenías asma, y eras amigo de Scott y Stiles —dijo Liam fácilmente. Theo se rió.

—Punto justo. Ven, vámonos. Hemos gastado suficiente dinero aquí.

—Gastamos un dólar, Theo —dijo Liam, aún así eso no lo detuvo de seguir a Theo hacia la puerta. Mientras salía, escuchó un grito encima de su cabeza. La cabeza de Liam se levantó bruscamente, observando cómo personas volaban, gritando ruidosamente mientras se acercaban en canopy. Los dos miraron hasta que las personas habían desaparecido en pequeños puntos.

—Woah —respiró Liam, ojeando el trayecto de donde habían venido, siguiendo la cuerda del canopy que se extendía más allá de la acera en donde estaban.

—Eso se veía asombroso —dijo Liam sin aliento, sus ojos cayendo en Theo, quien todavía estaba viendo el techo de cúpula y el canopy sobre su cabeza. El hombre dio un murmullo de concordancia —. Hombre, sé que no tenemos mucho dinero, pero- —una sonrisa creció en la cara de Theo.

—Vamos —dijo Theo, voz con prisa mientras corría, siguiendo el camino de los cables.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Liam. Theo no respondió, sólo siguió empujando a través de la gente, desapareciendo en la multitud. —. Wow. Okey, es en serio —dijo Liam suavemente, otra persona vino disparada, gritando mientras iban —. ¡Theo! ¡Espérame! —Liam despegó corriendo detrás de él, la multitud saltando del camino mientras él cargaba a lo largo del paseo.

 

*

 

—No puedo creer que gastaras $5 en un selfie stick —bufó Theo. Liam le envió una mirada enojada, selfie stick en mano.

—Si voy a hacer esto, lo voy a hacer en cámara —dijo Liam seriamente. Theo se rió. Liam se meneó en su arnés, una mano presionada en la alfombra debajo de él mientras el trabajador revisaba su arnés de nuevo.

—Si lo dejas caer, eres tú el que será demandado —murmuró el empleado.

—Si quiebras tu celular y pasas todo el viaje quejándote sobre eso, llamaré a tu mamá y le diré que me arrastraste a Las Vegas —dijo Theo.

—Si le dices a mi mamá que fuimos a Las Vegas, le diré a todos que fuiste engrasado para una película.

—Espero que tu arnés se rompa —dijo Theo animadamente. Los ojos de Theo se ensancharon mientras la puerta se comenzaba a abrir, revelando la caída de doce pisos debajo de ellos.

—Entonces… Este puede que no sea el mejor tiempo para mencionarlo, pero no soy el mejor con las alturas —dijo Liam.

—Tienes razón. No es el mejor tiempo para mencionarlo —dijo Theo. Sus cables de canopy se tiraron hacia delante, Liam miró hacia abajo mientras se movían sobre la orilla.

—Santa MIERDAAA —gritó Liam.

—JODER SÍÍ —rugió Theo.

—El viento corría por las orejas de Liam mientras iban, yendo en la cuerda lo suficientemente rápido para hacer que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos y que gritos se arrancaran de su garganta, sólo rompiendo en una risa histérica cuando miró abajo a la caída y a las personas deambulando en el camino.

La línea los llevó a través del centro de Las Vegas, luces parpadeantes todo alrededor de ellos de carteles gigantes y casinos.Ellos estaban atados boca abajo, como Superman. Los gritos emocionados de Theo estaban haciendo eco, mucho menos aterrados que los de Liam. Incluso cuando el cuerpo de Liam se llenaba de terror cada segundo que pasaba, sus risas se hacían más ruidosas. No era el mismo tipo de miedo que el Anuk-Ite trajo. No dejaba a Liam convirtiéndose y con su estómago retorciéndose incómodamente. Era… Adrenalina, pura y divertida, trayendo el tipo de miedo que, de alguna manera, te hacía sentir sin miedo. Liam meció el selfie stick de lado a lado, esperando que mostrara la vista, mientras Theo estiró sus brazos hacia fuera, abalanzandose hacia el frente como un pájaro en pleno vuelo.

 

*

 

Liam se dejó caer cuando le desabrocharon su arnés. Theo ya estaba de pie, sin su arnés, esperando contra la barrera. Liam se tropezó, corazón galopando y piernas temblando lo suficiente para dejarlo caminando como Bambi en hielo. Él agarró la barrera, usándola para apoyarse mientras movía el selfie stick hacia arriba de nuevo. Theo estaba parado observándolo, visible en la esquina de la toma, brazos cruzados, cabello barrido por el viento más allá de lo creíble y mejillas rosadas de la emoción mientras sonreía sin vergüenza.

—Sobrevivimos —jadeó Liam—. Eso fue… Sorprendente. Y aterrador.

—Aww, pobre pequeño Calabacita. ¿Te mojaste los pantalones? —arrulló Theo.

—Y Theo todavía es un desgraciado, incluso después de una experiencia cercana a la muerte —dijo Liam antes de apagar la cámara.


	4. Haz llegado a tu destino

Liam realmente se estaba cansando de ser despertado por Theo. En defensa de Theo, Liam estaba bastante seguro de que no lo estaba tratando de despertar, juzgando por cómo el radio estaba apagado por una vez y todavía no había pronunciado un buenos días sarcástico. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido por dormir curvado contra la puerta del auto, pero estaba cálido, una cobija gastada arropada alrededor de sus hombros como un grande babero.

El aroma a café se filtró dentro del carro mientras él escuchaba a Theo moviéndose alrededor, el crujido de una bolsa de papel y luego la puerta cerrándose de golpe.

—¿Alguna vez haces algo silenciosamente? —preguntó Liam guturalmente.

—Ve de vuelta a dormir —tarareó Theo. Liam, cómo es usual, no lo escuchó. Él volteó la cabeza de la ventana, volviéndose para ver a Theo mientras tomaba su café y arrancaba el auto.

—¿En dónde estamos?

—Arizona —dijo Theo.

—¿Ya casi llegamos? —inquirió Liam, un zumbido de energía pasando dentro de él mientras miraba afuera a la carretera oscura en frente de ellos, como si el Gran Cañón estuviera a punto de aparecer en frente del auto.

—Casi —dijo Theo, tomando otro sorbo de su café. Liam frunció el ceño cuando notó las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

—¿Haz dormido?

—No, Liam. Usualmente tienes que estar despierto para conducir —dijo Theo—. Y alguien quería llegar aquí antes de que saliera el sol.

—Podemos conseguir un motel, tú puedes dormir mientras yo exploro.

—Tengo café. Estoy bien —dijo Theo, efectivamente terminando la conversación. Liam se movió hacia abajo en su asiento, jalando la cobija más cerca alrededor de él, a pesar del calor ya filtrándose en el calor de Arizona y ya filtrándose en el auto, dedos pinchando el radio hasta que empezó a reproducir música suave.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, una media hora con los dos observando el camino, esperando que el cañón apareciera, y luego lo hizo y Liam estaba presionando su cara contra la ventana como un niño pequeño, tratando de ver a través de la hora más oscura de la noche para tener un vistazo de él.

No tomó mucho antes de que Theo estuviera encontrando algún lugar aceptable para parquear, una cornisa callada con vista al cañón, lejos de la plataforma de observación y las otras persona empezando a abrir su forma de salir a la oscuridad para tomar su primer vistazo mientras el sol salía.

—Haz llegado a tu destino —dijo Theo—. Eso sería, al menos, cien dólares tarifa de taxi —Liam bufó, quitándose la cobija y lanzándose fuera del auto. Él corrió hasta el borde, parando en seco, ojos parpadeando hacia el horizonte. Él podía ver mejor que un humano regular, pero todavía estaba muy oscuro para ver mucho.

 —¿Cuándo sale el sol? —preguntó Liam

—Google dijo que alrededor de las cinco y cuarenta —dijo Theo, llegando a parar a la par de Liam, ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba sobre el abismo negro —Wow, es hermoso —dijo, voz afilada con el sarcasmo seco que Liam había llegado a esperar.

—Sólo espera hasta el amanecer —dijo Liam—. Se supone que será hermoso.

—Bueno, yo no sobre ti, pero yo no voy a quedarme parado por los próximos veinte minutos —dijo Theo, alejándose. Liam rodó sus ojos, mirando sobre el oscuro cañón, esperando a que el sol saliera mientras Theo hacia bulla en el carro detrás de él. Liam finalmente se volteó cuando escuchó a la camioneta moviéndose. Theo conduciéndola en reversa lentamente hacia el borde.

—¿Estás suicidándote? —preguntó Liam, mirando cómo la camioneta se arrastraba hacia la cornisa. Theo no respondió. Justo cuando Liam estaba empezando a preocuparse de que Theo de verdad iba a ir en reversa directamente fuera del borde del precipicio, el auto se detuvo. Theo saltó afuera un momento después, la cobija y una almohada debajo de un brazo mientras agarraba la bolsa de comida y, honestamente, un termo en la otra mano. Liam observó cómo Theo tiró la cobija en la cama de la camioneta antes de subir, poniendo abajo el termo gentilmente antes de sentarse, espalda apoyándose en la pared del auto, con vista al cañón.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o…? —Theo levantó una ceja. Liam saltó rápidamente a la cama de la camioneta, moviéndose para sentarse a la par de Theo, codo golpeando el metal. Theo sonrió, acomodando la almohada detrás de su propia cabeza y subiendo la cobija.

—¿Puedo tener-

—No —interrumpió Theo.

—Pero-

—Deberías haberte comprado una propia.

—¿De dónde siquiera conseguiste una almohada?

—Debajo del asiento —dijo Theo como si fuera algo obvio que mantener en tu auto. Liam le arrebató un borde de la cobija, jalándola hasta que estuvo descansando en sus piernas, también. Theo frunció el ceño, pero dijo nada, cruzando sus brazos y volviéndose para ver sobre el oscuro valle.

Juntos, consiguieron un silencio de cuarenta segundos.

—¿Podrías pasar- —inició Liam.

—¿Quieres- —empezó Theo—. Comida? —terminó. Liam sonrió, moviendo sus manos como un bebé hacia la bolsa de comida acurrucada en el otro lado de Theo.

—Sí —tarareó Liam.

—Sírvete un café —dijo Theo, descruzando sus brazos para excavar dentro de la bolsa de comida. Liam hizo lo que le dijeron, desenroscando la tapa hasta que salió y doblaba como una pequeña taza plástica, y vertió el humeante café dentro de ella.

—Toma —dijo Theo, sosteniendo otro McMuffin.

—Gracias, ¿tienes otra taza? —Theo no respondió, arrebató el termo de la mano de Liam y tomó un gran trago de él. Liam rodó sus ojos, arrebatando su contenido de la mano, todavía extendida, de Theo y dejándose caer contra la parte trasera del auto mientras empezaba a romper su envoltura.

—Pudiste sólo haber dicho no.

—Tú podrías parar de hacer preguntas estúpidas —dijo Theo y cayeron en silencio de nuevo, cada uno comiendo su comida y tomando su café.

—Es como un picnic —dijo Liam, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Theo volvía a envolver la mitad de su comida y la echaba dentro de la bolsa.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que usualmente se hacen a la luz del sol —dijo Theo, cabeza levantándose hacia el cielo.

—Sí, bueno. Desde que me convertí, estoy seguro de que soy, como, mayormente nocturno.

—Creo que yo soy más crepuscular.

—Salud —dijo Liam. Theo soltó una pequeña risa, hombros temblando.

—Tú no tienes idea sobre Biología, ¿o sí?

—No es como si es una materia importante.

—Es una de las importantes-

—Es aburrida.

—Es cómo funciona cada cosa viviente —siseó Theo, sonando hilarantemente ofendido por el desdén de Liam a la materia—. Biología es la comprensión de todas las formas de vida, ¿cómo es eso aburrido?

—Los experimentos son ver musgos crecer. Por lo menos en Química podemos explotar cosas —dijo Liam, la cara de Theo se apretó con dolor como si escuchar a Liam hablar lo hiriera físicamente, eso dejó una sonrisa en la cara de Liam—. Y, digo, a menos de que seas como un doctor o un biólogo, no vas a usar eso en la vida.

—Oh, y supongo que la historia es muy útil.

—¡Lo es!

—¿Más útil que saber cómo todos los organismos funcionan?

—¡No importa saber cómo funcionan si no los entiendes! En Historia aprendes sobre la naturaleza humana, aprendes estrategias de batalla y qué errores ya se han cometido y, si prestas atención, cómo evitar cometerlos de nuevo.

—Voy a admitir que Historia _puede_ ayudar, el asunto de Mykonos fue astuto —Liam se escondió ligeramente por elogio de Theo a su plan, él recordaba la sonrisa de Theo cuando él lo había explicado la primera vez, el murmullo de «Estoy impresionado»—. Pero- —dijo Theo, Liam gruñó—. No puedes lógicamente decir que Historia es una materia más útil que Biología… Así que, ¿por qué te gusta tanto Historia?

—¿Necesito una razón?

—No. Sólo que la mayoría de las personas tienen una. ¿Hubo una historia que escuchaste cuando eras más joven? ¿Te gustaban los dioses griegos y luego te fuiste a las cosas más veraces o-

—¿Por qué estás preguntando?

—¿Necesito una razón? —preguntó Theo, sonriéndole perezosamente. Era una sonrisa agradable, engreída y arrogante, pero real en una forma que dejó a los labios de Liam moviéndose de vuelta.

—Vi esta serie sobre Pompeya cuando era un niño. Creí que era genial, daba miedo, pero era genial. Digo, todo ese lugar, todas esas personas, todas esas vidas y todas esas cosas preservadas del pasado. Después de eso, yo sólo… Seguí viendo documentales. Aprendí más, luego tuve mi primer laptop y podía sólo irme salvaje en internet, buscando todas estas cosas que nunca aprenderemos en la escuela. Todos los otros lados de las historias que sí aprendemos.

—¿Sabes que cuando la mayoría de chicos consiguen una laptop buscan senos, no eventos históricos? —dijo Theo.

—¿Es eso lo que tú hiciste?

—Nunca tuve mi propia laptop —dijo Theo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y yo puedo tener poca vergüenza, pero masturbarme en una biblioteca pública sería bajo, incluso para mí. Liam bufó una risa.

—¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en Biología?

—Soy un experimento genético entre lo natural y lo sobrenatural. Necesitaba aprender lo que pudiera —dijo Theo rígidamente—. Es interesante, hay mucho que aprender.

—¿Es eso lo que vas a hacer ahora?

—Como, ¿universidad? ¿Vas a tomar Biología o algo?

—Yo no me gradué del colegio. No puedo ir a la universidad.

—¿No te graduaste?

—Estaba muerto —dijo Theo, voz apretada en una forma que Liam sabía significaba que necesitaba dejar la conversación pronto o arriesgar ser golpeado.

—¿Así que _qué_ haces? Me refiero a que nadie te vió en meses antes de todo con los cazadores. ¿Estás trabajando o algo?

—Todavía estoy buscando un trabajo —dijo Theo—. Talvez me convierta en un fotógrafo.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, tomé esta gran foto antes —Theo se movió, sacando su celular fuera de su bolsillo y tecleando, un momento después el teléfono de Liam vibró. Una notificación de mensaje de texto de Theo apareciendo.

Liam no sabía si reír o golpear a Theo cuando vio la foto que había enviado. Fue tomada por afuera de la camioneta, la puerta del pasajero abierta para revelar a Liam, profundamente dormido con su boca abierta, enroscado en la cobija de Theo mientras, sin duda, roncaba, su cara estaba extrañamente pálida gracias al flash Theo, aparentemente, había creído apto para usar; y todavía, de alguna manera, Theo todavía lucía bien, todo piel bronceada y cabello que lucía suave, inclinándose por la puerta abierta, una ceja levantada a la cámara mientras ella observaba sobre la camioneta el rótulo de «Bienvenidos a Arizona» colocado detrás de ellos.

Su teléfono vibró de nuevo y Liam se salió de la foto, moviéndose a abrir la siguiente, otra de Theo, pero ésta vez era un video. Él gruñó cuando empezó a reproducirse, ignorando la pequeña risa de Theo a la par de él mientras el Theo en la pantalla dejaba salir un suspiro dramático, los ronquidos de Liam se podían oír en cámara.

—Bienvenido a Arizona, Liam. Son casi las cuatro de la mañana y ya estamos a 27 grados. He estado escuchando esto por las últimas dos horas y media —hizo una pausa por un momento, los ronquidos de Liam el único sonido, sacudiendo los parlantes del celular, dejando a Liam con una mueca de dolor—. Sabes, yo estaría enojado, pero una mosca entró en tu mosca cuando nos detuvimos, así todavía estoy bastante feliz de haber sido testigo de eso—Theo dijo secamente, y el video terminó.

—Te odio —refunfuñó Liam. Theo se rió—¿De verdad tenía una mosca en mi boca?

—Te la tragaste —dijo Theo,sonando demasiado feliz.

—Eres un desgraciado.

—¿Sabes que eres seriamente terrible en esta cosa de no insul-

—Cállate, Theo —refunfuñó Liam.

Los dos cayeron en silencio de nuevo, tomando sorbos de sus bebidas mientras esperaban a que el sol saliera. No tomó mucho antes de que Liam viera los bordes de luz asomándose sobre el horizonte. Liam se revolvió fuera de la cama de la camioneta, corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras miraba, con ojos muy abiertos, cómo el sol salía. Su aliento salió con mucha fuerza en asombro mientras la luz se arrastraba sobre las rocas, la mitad todavía cubiertas del azul frío de las noches mientras el resto estaban envueltas en un suave brillo rojo.

—Woah —respiró Liam.

—Woah, rocas —dijo Theo, a pesar de las palabras aburridas, su voz estaba entrecortada con maravilla. Liam arriesgó una mirada hacia él y vio sus ojos centelleando, delineando sobre las puntas en que sus labios se partían y se curvaban en los bordes.

Ellos estuvieron de pie, lado a lado, por lo que se sintió como una eternidad y nada de tiempo antes de que Liam pudiera hacerse a sí mismo moverse para tomar una foto o, más, una letanía de fotos; abarcando desde tomas «Artísticas», donde él escarbó la tierra para que pudiera tener a la cámara asomándose a través del borde, hasta selfies estúpidos que le envió a Mason en Snapchat. Él podía sentir los ojos de Theo en él el tiempo entero, escuchar sus risas suaves cada vez que Liam se torcía en nueva posición extraña para conseguir la mejor fotografía posible.

—Theo, ven aquí —instruyó Liam. Theo no lo cuestionó, sólo se movió de su posición arrecostada contra el lado de la camioneta y fue a pararse a la par de Liam, Liam levantó el selfie stick—. De acuerdo, di whisky.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —refunfuñó Theo, esquivando la toma.

—Tomando una foto para mi mamá.

—¿Por qué tengo que-

—Viejo, sólo métete en la foto —resopló Liam, agarrando un puño de la camiseta de Theo con su mano libre y jalándolo de vuelta al cuadro. Theo suspiró, achicándole sus ojos a Liam, Liam señaló la cámara con su cabeza, Liam se preocupó por un momento que los ojos de Theo, literalmente, iban a rodar fuera de su cabeza con la fuerza con que rodó los ojos antes de voltearse para encarar a la cámara—. Si sabes que se supone que sonrías en fotos, ¿cierto?

—Sólo toma la foto, Liam —y, entonces, Liam lo hizo, sonriendo una brillante, talvez un poco incómoda, sonrisa de foto a la cámara; Theo estaba a la par de él, ceja elevada y dedo del medio levantado orgullosamente—. ¿En serio?

—Mi mano tuvo un espasmo aleatorio —mintió Theo, muy mal, antes de que se moviera de vuelta a la camioneta, escalando de regreso a la cama y dejándose caer en su asiento previamente desocupado. Liam se volteó de vuelta al cañón, ojos recorriendolo con impresión.

Liam no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo pasó ahí parado, ojos recorriendo los acantilados, sus hombros cayéndose como si el peso de Beacon Hills finalmente estaba cayendo de ellos, los pensamientos de Brett y Lori y todos los que habían perdido lavándose de su cabeza, flotando con la corriente gentil de viento cálido.

El mundo estaba callado, el sol todavía saliendo en el cielo, emitiendo una luz roja a través de las imponentes rocas y, por una vez, Liam no asoció el color rojo con sangre, sino que con las pendientes del cañón, las luces parpadeantes de Las Vegas y la salpicadura de rojo en un empaque de McDonald's.

Era magnífico, era hermoso y lo dejaba sintiéndose más en paz de lo se había sentido en semanas. Él quería decir algo.

—Mierda, es grande —respiró Liam. Seguro, eso no resumía mucho la belleza de la situación, pero bueno, a pesar de ser llamado El Gran Cañón, él no lo imaginó siendo tan grande como era. Cuando Liam finalmente se volteó hacia Theo, encontró al otro chico durmiendo, brazos cruzados flojamente, cabeza colgando hacia atrás mientras respiraba lento y consistente. Él se movió lentamente, sentándose en el borde de la camioneta, ojos moviéndose de vuelta al cañón, los latidos del corazón de Theo un suave y constante tempo en sus oídos.


	5. Caminando en aire

 Él no pretendía deambular y dejar a Theo dormido e indefenso. Él había estado feliz sólo sentándose por casi una hora y media antes de que el rebote de sus pies, suplicando ir a explorar, fue demasiado y, bueno, Theo lucía lo suficientemente pacífico y  _ sí _ necesitaba dormir. Así que Liam calculó que estaría bien si él iba por una carrera rápida alrededor. Hasta había dejado una nota, bueno, un mensaje de texto  _ y _ había tirado la rechazada cobija encima de Theo antes de salir corriendo a lo largo del borde del cañón, buscando otro lugar al que ir. 

 Había encontrado un lugar no mucho después de que dejó a Theo atrás. Una plataforma de observación con personas apiñandose. Liam abrió su camino hacia el frente, balanceándose sobre la baranda para mirar abajo al piso del cañón, tan abajo que lo mareaba. Él retrocedió rápidamente, una risa sonando a la par de él. 

—¿No eres bueno con las alturas? —Liam volteó a ver para encontrar a una mujer observándolo, una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

—No me molestan las alturas —mintió Liam—. Es sólo… Es un largo camino hacia abajo.

—¿Primera vez aquí?

—Sí —tarareó Liam—. ¿Usted?

—Oh, no. Vengo una vez al año. Éste es el año número veintitrés. ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí? 

—Sólo el día —dijo Liam.

—Deberías ponerte a caminar, entonces. Hay mucho que ver en un día —dijo ella. Liam se rió—. ¡Oh! ¿Sabes qué deberías hacer? El paseo aéreo, mi esposo lo amaba. 

—Suena alto.

 —¿Creí que no te molestaban las alturas? —dijo la mujer, una sonrisa en su cara—. Si ese no es tu gusto, entonces te tengo unas cuantas recomendaciones más, ¿si te gustaría escucharlas?

 Él no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parado, escuchando a la dama hablar mientras indicaba lugares para que él visitara, luego pasó a sus propias experiencias, voz sin aliento con la edad, mientras le pasaba caramelos de su bolso y contaba historias de su fallecido esposo.

—¿Estás aquí- —Liam inclinó su cabeza, los bordes de lo que sonaba como un grito flotando en su mente—. -con alguien especial?

—Seguro —murmuró Liam, ojos escaneando el cañón, tratando de averiguar por qué el sonido había sonado tan familiar. Él saltó cuando escuchó un grito haciendo eco en el cañón, un grito muy familiar. Su cabeza se volteó rápidamente. 

—¿Theo? —respiró Liam, ojos registrando el horizonte por el auto que había dejado atrás. Otro grito hizo eco. Liam salió corriendo, ignorando las llamadas confundidas de la anciana mientras corría a lo largo del borde del cañón. El viaje, que pareció pasar en un parpadeo más temprano, se sintió como que tomó años. 

Liam se tropezó sobre rocas mientras su mente iba a través de cada posible razón por la que Theo estaba gritando, posibles escenarios en los que él se encontraría a sí mismo corriendo en el medio de. 

Un cazador pudo haberlos encontrado, los pudieron haber seguido desde Beacon Hills. Ellos debieron haber estado esperando a que uno de ellos estuviera vulnerable. 

« _ ¿Por qué diablos lo dejé solo cuando estaba durmiendo? _ »pensó Liam, bilis en su garganta mientras imaginaba dar la vuelta hacia la camioneta, la sangre de Theo manchando la tierra, ojos vidriosos abiertos hacia el cielo.

Liam paró patinando cuando finalmente llegó a donde estaban parqueados. Ubicó a Theo instantáneamente. No había ninguna amenaza visible, sólo Theo sentado, curvado en sí mismo en el piso empolvado mientras miraba al cañón, el auto abandonado a unos pocos metros. Liam se arrastró cerca, olfateando el aire y haciendo una mueca de dolor al agudo olor del miedo. Podía escuchar la respiración inconsistente de Theo, jadeando fuertemente. 

—¿Theo? —preguntó Liam. Theo no respondió, sus hombros apretándose. Liam se apuró, nariz moviéndose y tratando de atrapar otro aroma, el de un cazador, un monstruo o la sangre de Theo. Él empujó la camiseta de Theo, sin importar que estaba húmeda con sudor—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué- —Liam dejó salir un jadeo de dolor cuando Theo lo empujó bruscamente, dejándolo golpeando el piso con ninguna pequeña cantidad de fuerza, codo crujiendo contra una roca.

—¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! —gruñó Theo.

—¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo yo? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo tú? ¡Te escuché gritar! —dijo Liam, voz resollando. 

—Estoy bien —dijo Theo ardientemente, poniéndose de pie—. Oh, ¿Así que estás escuchando cosas ahora? Bueno saberlo —Theo se volteó en sus talones, regresando a la camioneta en grandes pisadas. Liam parpadeó mientras jalaba el pequeño bolso, echándolo a la parte trasera de la camioneta con fuerza innecesaria. Lentamente, él aspiró de nuevo, olfateando el aire. 

—Hueles asusta-

—Estoy bien —gruñó Theo, jalando su camiseta empapada sobre su cabeza y echándola a la par del bolso con una mirada de muerte, como si la camiseta lo había tratado de matar. Liam se puso de pie lentamente, moviéndose hacia Theo, quien todavía estaba mirando ferozmente a su camiseta. Lo más cerca que estaba, peor se ponía el olor, miedo cambiando a terror como si el aroma se hubiera deslizado debajo de las grietas en la cama de metal de la camioneta y ahora de estuviera haciendo un agradable hogar. Liam miró por encima para ver el desorden en que la cobija había quedado, como si la habían pateado a un lado en un apuro.

—¿Qué pa-

—¡Nada! Yo estaba dormido todo el tiempo, no sé sobre qué estás parloteando. ¿En dónde diablos estabas, de todas formas?

—Ah… Explorando —dijo Liam tentativamente, su codo todavía escociendo.

—¿Encontraste algo que valga la pena ver? —preguntó Theo, finalmente moviéndose para agarrar la última camiseta limpia en su bolso, bueno, tan limpia como podría estar; Liam reconoció el pequeño hueco en el brazo como un hueco de bala cuando el quimera se la puso. El corazón de Theo todavía estaba acelerado, un latido tan rápido que hizo que Liam se sintiera mareado. El brazo de Theo rozó el metal de la camioneta y lo jaló de vuelta como si eso quemara, escabullendose unos pasos más lejos de la camioneta. Cuando se volvió evidente que Liam ni si quiera estaba considerando responder, Theo finalmente lo miró, sus ojos extrañamente distantes.

—¡¿Me dirás nada más si estás bien?! —dijo Liam rígidamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y levantando su barbilla, esperando a la respuesta. Los ojos de Theo bajaron a sus brazos, sus fosas nasales expandiéndose antes de que asintiera cortamente—. Okey. Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—Nad-

—Theo, yo te  _ escuché _ gritar. Dos veces, okey, así que si tú-

—Tuve una pesadilla —siseó Theo—. ¿Contento ahora?

—Quieres-

—No —eso no hizo nada para calmar la preocupación de Liam, algo que Theo pareció reconocer, su cara suavizándose minuciosamente—. Estoy bien, Liam —dijo Theo. Las palabras todavía tenían una ligera mordida detrás de ellas, como si Theo preferiría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa que explicándole a Liam que él estaba bien. Liam perdió su entusiasmo, asintiendo cortamente, satisfecho por ahora—. Entonces, ¿encontraste algo para que nosotros hagamos?

—Este, sí, se podría decir. Hay este puesto de observación hacia allá —él inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás de él—. Y, desde ahí, una mujer me enseñó unos cuantos lugares a los que podríamos ir. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir?

—Sí —dijo Theo instantáneamente—. Esa era la idea, ¿no? Ir a visitar el Gran Cañón, ser turistas. 

Theo se devolvió a su camioneta, recogiendo su camiseta sudada de antes y moviéndose hacia Liam. Liam no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué estaba haciendo antes de que Theo estuviera agarrando su brazo, tirando y torciendo hasta que su codo estaba expuesto y deslizando su camiseta sudada de un lado a otro.

—Oye, eso es asque- —Theo dejó caer su brazo y se alejó unos pasos, dejando a Liam tropezándose. Liam observó mientras Theo la apelotaba, un aroma cobrizo flotando de la camiseta, una fresca mancha roja mezclándose con el sudor.

—No queremos personas preguntándose por qué estás cubierto de sangre, pero no estás herido, ¿o sí? —tarareó Theo, échando sus cosas de vuelta al auto y cerrándolo con llave—. Vamos —decidió Theo, pasando a Liam con fuerza pisadas, su corazón todavía muy rápido para ser considerado normal. Liam había tenido pesadillas antes, muchas. Demonios, era una de las razones por las que quería salir de Beacon Hills. Él recordaba ser un niño, cuando pesadillas eran sólo sobre monstruos inventados debajo de su cama, eran situaciones estrambóticas en donde él despertaría y sería capaz de asegurarse a sí mismo que todo estaba bien; pero, después de convertirse, eso cambió. Él se puso más paranoico, con razón. Sus pesadillas pararon de ser tontos productos de la imaginación de un niño y empezaron a ser cosas reales que él enfrentaba. Eran Berserkers y Kate, eran ojos brillantes y sangre manchando sus manos. Sus ojos subieron hacia Theo, todavía marchando adelante. Y, por un tiempo, eran Theo.

Eran él parado ociosamente mientras veía a Theo matar a Scott, o a Theo aclamando mientras lo hacía él mismo. Incluso eran Tara por un tiempo o, más, Theo siendo arrastrado por Tara, la forma en que había gritado por Scott y arañado el suelo hasta que sus uñas se quebraron. Esas lo dejaban sentándose con alientos jadeantes cuando él recordaba que realmente había pasado. Él realmente había visto a Theo morir, se había sentido feliz sobre eso, aliviado cuando el suelo se había cerrado sobre él. Él no estaba triste sobre Theo muriendo, él no se sentía culpable y eso era lo que lo aterrorizaba; él había visto a Theo gritando por ayuda, la primera emoción real que alguna vez había visto de Theo, y pensó « _ Bien _ ». Pensó que él se lo merecía, y sí lo hacía, pero eso no hacía nada menos horroroso el saber que él había sido parte de matar a alguien y se había sentido agradecido de que pasó. 

El estómago de Liam se retorció con culpa. ¿Era sobre eso lo que Theo estaba soñando? ¿Estaba recordando lo que se sintió tener a Liam y a los otros viéndolo ser arrastrado? ¿O era otra cosa? ¿Era algo con el Anuk-Ite? O, talvez, algo antes, con los Dread Doctors, algo que había pasado mucho antes de que Liam escuchara el nombre de Theo Raeken. 

Ese mundo parecía lejos ahora, era literalmente hace otra vida, antes de que él fuera un hombre lobo. Antes de Scott. Theo debería arrastrarlo más adentro en ese mundo, debería oscurecer el reino de «Vida normal» todavía más; pero Theo, quien debería dejar su ira estrellándose contra el borde como olas, de alguna forma, lo hacía retroceder, lo hacía sentir más humano. Theo juntó los dos mundos, como dijo esa mañana, él era un experimento entre lo natural y lo sobrenatural, y esa explicación le quedaba. 

Porque Theo era humano, quizás más que Stiles a veces. Todos los otros trataban de actuar como si fueran superhéroes, la posición final entre el bien y el mal. Pero Theo, Theo no era un héroe, él era egoísta, arrogante y defectuoso, tenía un ejército de errores apilados detrás de él. Cuando venía una pelea, él era el que decía que no tenían que pelear, el que decía que no era su trabajo. Él había visto a Theo perder control de sus emociones, lo había visto gritandoles, ira pulsando en sus venas, cuando sus planes fallaban, él lo había visto aterrorizado y había visto la sonrisa sin aliento que tenía cada vez que escapaba de la muerte. Theo no estaba ahí para salvar al mundo, él estaba ahí para salvarse a sí mismo.

Y, talvez, eso era por qué se sentía más fácil estar con Theo, porque Liam estaba haciendo lo mismo, todo lo que él quería era encontrarse un lugar en el medio, un equilibrio entre humano y sobrenatural, y Theo parecía estar tratando de hacer lo mismo. Talvez era inconsciente, porque a él no parecía gustarle ser recordado de su humanidad, siempre que él ponía demasiado vulnerable, demasiado humano, sus paredes volvían a subir. Pero él lo seguía haciendo, de todas formas, seguía dejando que astillas se formaran en su armadura mientras se abrían pieza por pieza. Seguía gateando a través del barro y la mugre, y sacudiéndose a sí mismo, rasgando por la humanidad que él había ocultado hace mucho tiempo.

Para cuando alcanzaron el puesto de observación, Theo finalmente había reducido la velocidad lo suficiente para que se considerara que estaba con Liam; caminando a su lado, ojos recorriendo el paisaje calmadamente, incluso mientras sus manos se crispaban a su lado, dedos dando golpecitos a su pierna, una vez, dos veces. Liam observó el patrón mientras lo hacía, una vez, dos veces, Theo hizo una pausa y, otra vez, una vez, dos veces. El ceño de Liam se frunció cuando se dio cuenta de que coincidía con el latido del corazón de Theo, como si estaba contando cada bombeo.

Theo tenía hábitos raros que sólo podían ser considerados humanos.

—Así que  _ sí _ estás aquí con alguien —Liam arrancó su atención de los dedos de Theo a la voz familiar, forzando una sonrisa hacia la mujer.

—Este, sí. Theo, ella es-

—Evelyn —dijo Evelyn, cavando su mano en su bolso—. ¿Caramelos? —Liam bufó a la cara disgustada de Theo por tener un caramelo de repente empujado debajo de su nariz.

—Son buenos —dijo Liam. Los ojos de Theo se movieron de Evelyn a él antes de que tomara el caramelo.

—Gracias —masculló Theo, abriéndolo con un crujido de plástico.

—Liam dijo que se van a quedar por el día —Theo asintió, echando el caramelo dentro de su boca— ¿Cómo eres con las alturas?

—Nunca me importaron las alturas —dijo Theo.

—¡Entonces tienen que intentar el paseo aéreo!

—Pero yo-

—Oh, vas a estar bien —dijo Evelyn en un modo de «no seas tonto», completo con gestos con las manos —. Especialmente contigo ahí, tú no lo dejarías caer, ¿o sí? —Theo se volvió hacia Liam, una sonrisa satisfecha retorciéndose en sus labios.

—Depende, ¿empujarlo contaría como él cayendo? —preguntó Theo, Liam dio una fuerte pisada en su pie.

—Está bromeando —refunfuñó Liam. Evelyn se rió.

—Puedes sostener la mano de tu novio si te asustas mucho.

—¡¿Novio?! —preguntó Theo, voz hilarantemente aguda o, al menos, lo sería, si Liam no estuviera alcanzando niveles que sólo un perro podía oír mientras balbuceaba en pánico un:

—No, no, no somos-

—Mi nieta me lo explicó todo, verán, la heteronormativa, ¿estoy diciendo eso bien?, forma en que el mundo funciona. Yo solía venir aquí con mi esposo también, querido —dijo la última parte para el beneficio de Theo—. Todas las parejas vienen aquí y me atrevo a decir que ustedes sí hacen un par encantador. Un poco con caras de amargados, sin embargo. Es el calor, ¿cierto? Siempre me pone de mal humor.

—De verdad no somo-

—Gracias. ¿Oíste eso, Calabacita? —Liam dio un grito cuando Theo abofeteó su trasero—. Hacemos una pareja  _ encantadora _ —Theo suspiró, prácticamente desmayandose. 

—¿Qué estás-

—¿Dónde exactamente está este paseo aéreo? —reflexionó Theo con toda la sutileza de un supervillano de caricaturas.

 

*

 

—Esto es venganza por tratar de salvarte de una pesadilla, ¿o no? —preguntó Liam.

—¿Tú qué piensas? —arrulló Theo, una amplia sonrisa en su mientras tiraba de Liam por su mano, dolorosamente apretada en la de Theo. Liam miró hacia Evelyn con una sonrisa forzada.

—Sabes que de verdad no tienes que pagar por nosotros para ir en- —trató.

—Mi esposo y yo solíamos caminar alrededor de esto cada año —suspiró Evelyn tristemente. Liam lamentó haber hablado con ella—. Sería tan encantador tener a alguien que me acompañe de nuevo.

—¿Vas a abandonarla ahora? ¿Con el fantasma de su difunto esposo viéndonos? ¿Qué pensaría Scott? —susurró Theo, empujando otro caramelo robado en su boca. Evelyn les sonrió, ojos básicamente corazones, como si esperara que Theo estuviera murmurando palabras de amor en su oído. Liam sonrió, mirando arriba a Theo.

—Espero que te ahogues —dijo Liam suavemente. Eso no rompió la sonrisa de Theo.

—Nos  _ encantaría  _ unirnos, Evelyn —dijo Theo cortésmente, jalando a Liam con él mientras se movía a la par de ella de nuevo y caminaban hacia el área de tiquetes—. ¿O no, Calabacita? —preguntó Theo, mano una vez más golpeando contra el trasero de Liam en una rápida bofetada que lo dejó mordiendo su lengua para detenerse de maldecir a Theo en frente de una dulce y solitaria señora mayor extrañando a su esposo muerto.

—Estoy tan emocionado —dijo Liam entre dientes. Evelyn sonrió, apartándose para comprar sus tiquetes. Liam esperó hasta que ella estuviera de espaldas antes de usar su mano izquierda para balancear un sólido puñetazo a la quijada de Theo. Theo se tropezó hacia atrás, gruñendo.

—¿Por qué diablos fue eso?

—Toca mi trasero de nuevo y juro que voy a-

—¡Muchachos! —llamó Evelyn. Liam le envió una mirada fulminante a Theo antes de caminar adelante con fuertes pisadas, Theo siguiendo como un perro en una correa por sus manos unidas.

 

*

 

—Si sueltas mi mano, juro por Dios que te voy a empujar de este maldito puente —siseó Liam cuando Theo se movió para mirar sobre el borde de la pasarela con forma de herradura y su mano se atrevió a tratar de deslizarse fuera de la de Liam. Evelyn dio una carcajada.

—¿En serio estás asustado? No hay nada a qué temerle.

—Estamos a mil doscientos metros sobre el suelo y hay un piso de vidrio, Theo —siseó Liam—. No estar asustado sería estúpido. El vidrio se quiebra.

—No éste vidrio —dijo Evelyn con confianza, como si estuviera sacándole el dedo medio al destino.

—Bueno, podría si saltas lo suficientemente duro —reflexionó Theo.

—Theo no- —Theo rebotó fuera del piso, aterrizando en el vidrio de nuevo con un fuerte golpe que dejó a Liam haciendo una zambullida por la barandilla. Fue tirado de vuelta antes de que la alcanzara por la mano que él había, por desgracia, forzado a Theo a seguir sosteniendo—. Eres tan idio-

—Lo siento, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Salta más alto?

—No te atre-

—Querido, no asustes a tu novio —dijo Evelyn, mirando a Theo con desaprobación, quien miró directamente a ella como si fuera una idiota.

—Créeme, Evelyn, si no fuera por la oportunidad de asustarlo, no estaría saliendo con él —dijo Theo seriamente, Liam se hubiera reído por la extraña verdad a la estúpida mentira antes de que Theo estuviera saltando otra vez.

—Liam, ¿te gustaría ayudarme a caminar? Mi rodilla está un poco adolorida, verás —dijo Evelyn, Liam sabía que era una excusa para que él pateara el trasero de su lamentable «novio» a la calle y salvara su dignidad mientras se aferraba a una extraña anciana por apoyo, pero estaba más que feliz de tomarla. Arrancó su mano de la de la Theo, enviándole una mirada furiosa, antes de arrastrarse para agarrar el codo que Evelyn ofreció.

Theo no parecía para nada estar molesto por el giro de los acontecimientos, en vez sólo camino hacia el borde y se asomó hasta que Liam estaba preocupado de que iba a tambalearse justo sobre la barrera y caer a su muerte.

 

*

 

Evelyn los dejó después del paseo aéreo, con un poco más de un bolsillo lleno de envolturas plásticas, recuerdos y una memorable foto que Theo consiguió de Liam guindando del brazo de Evelyn como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

Theo se acomodó de vuelta en la cama de la camioneta tan pronto como regresaron, Liam no perdió tiempo en unírsele, ojos bailando a través del horizonte mientras el sol empezaba a ponerse. El aire alrededor del auto ya no sostenía el aroma a miedo, algo por lo que Liam estaba más que contento, había suficiente de él por el día, con la pesadilla de la que Theo no habló y su mini pánico en el puente. Theo estuvo en silencio hasta que el sol, para ese entonces, hace mucho se había desvanecido del cielo, Liam estaba bastante seguro de que era porque había ido más allá de su cupo regular para enojar a Liam en un único día mientras estaban atrapados con Evelyn.

—Así que… Oficialmente hemos estado en el Gran Cañón… —dijo Liam lentamente.

—Sí lo hemos —dijo Theo.

—Y ahora vamos a regresar a Beacon Hills.

—Síp —dijo Theo, haciendo un sonido de estallido con la p. Liam se revolvió en su asiento, inquietud gateando sobre él por la idea de volver a Beacon Hills.

Se sentía demasiado pronto. Apenas se había escapado. Vegas había sido estupendo, el Gran Cañón había sido asombroso, a pesar del pequeño inconveniente esa mañana y la mano de Theo habiendo encontrado un hogar en sus asentaderas dos veces, pero Liam todavía podía sentir los duros bordes con los que Beacon Hills lo había dejado. Él quería escapar, apropiadamente, sólo por un poco más. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de extrañar a personas todavía. No sé sentía justo, regresar cuando él finalmente sentía como que las manchas estaban empezando a quitarse.

—Esto no es justo —dijo Liam.

—¿Qué no es justo? 

« _ Que tuve una probada de ser un niño estúpido y ahora estoy apunto de chocar de vuelta a la vida de responsabilidad _ » pensó Liam.

—Yo conseguí elegir algún lugar a dónde ir. Dos lugares si cuentas a Las Vegas. Deberíamos ir a algún lugar donde tú quieras ir —fue lo que dijo Liam en su lugar.

—¿Deberíamos? —preguntó Theo.

—Deberíamos —dijo Liam—. Digo, ¿qué es otro día? —preguntó Liam. Los ojos de Theo se deslizaron del cañón hacia él—. Si pudieras elegir qué hacemos luego, cualquier cosa, ¿qué se-

—Parque acuático —dijo Theo sin aliento. Liam parpadeó, ojeando a Theo.

—¿Quieres ir a un parque acuático? —preguntó Liam, sintió a Theo tensándose a la par de él, la pequeña sonrisa torciéndose en sus labios empezando a desvanecerse.

—Dijiste cualquier cosa —dijo rígidamente.

—¡No estoy diciendo que no! —dijo Liam rápidamente—. Sólo estoy… Sorprendido, no pareces un tipo de parques acuáticos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué estabas esperando? ¿Un ring de peleas de perros? —bufó Theo.

—Eso no era un insulto —dijo Liam bruscamente—. No todo lo es, ¿sabes? Es sólo no lo que yo esperaba.

—Bueno, no es como que sabes mucho sobre mí —dijo Theo.

—Sí, lo hago —dijo Liam, los hombros de Theo se sacudieron mientras agachaba su cabeza, una fuerte carcajada chisporroteando fuera de él—. ¡Oye! ¡Sí se cosas sobre ti! 

—Cierto, por supuesto que sí —dijo Theo, mirando de nuevo hacia arriba, labios en una línea, pero sus ojos alumbrando con diversión—. Nombra una cosa aparte de ser una quimera.

—Tu apellido es Raeken —trató Liam. Theo hizo una mueca burlona—. Tú… Creciste con los Dread Doctors —Theo se removió. Liam lo escuchó tragar grueso—. Eres un ateo —una sonrisa dio un tirón en los labios de Theo, sus ojos moviéndose de vuelta al cañón. 

 —Fuego a discreción —dijo Theo suavemente.

 —Sabes, si no fueras un gran idiota, habría pensado que eso fue algo realmente genial para decir  —dijo Liam.

 —Bueno saberlo. Ahora vamos, estás listando cosas que sabes sobre mí porque crees que me conoces, cosa que no haces.

 —¡Lo hago!

 —Entonces pruébame que estoy equivocado.

 —Tú- —Liam se detuvo a sí mismo antes de que pudiera agregar «tenías una hermana»—. Este… ¿Te gustan los video juegos?

  —¿Cuáles?

  —Los divertidos  —dijo Liam secamente. Theo se rió, una sonrisa estirándose a través de su rostro mientras sacudía su cabeza lentamente, volteandose hacia Liam con sus cejas levantadas, como si para decir «Eres un idiota y, desgraciadamente, creo que es bastante divertido»—. Okey, ¿qué sabes tú sobre mí, entonces? —Theo sonrió con satisfacción, abriendo su boca y tomando aire profundamente, como si estuviera listo para ir en una explicación detallada de la vida de Liam.

 —Olvida que pregunté —dijo Liam rápidamente —Y no deberías actuar todo alto y poderoso acerca de mí no sabiendo cosas. No es como si hicieras fácil para mí averiguar cosas sobre ti.

 —Soy un libro abierto, sólo tienes que preguntar.

 —¿De verdad?

 —De verdad.

 —¿Por qué siempre guardas la mitad de tu comida para después, entonces?  —preguntó Liam. Las cejas de Theo escalaron en shock, como si no esperaba que Liam de hecho preguntara algo o, quizá, sólo no esperaba esa pregunta—. Y, ¿qué hay con comerte las puntas de tus papas fritas primero?

 —No tenemos dinero, tiene sentido guardar la mitad para que pueda comérmela después si no podemos costear otra comida —dijo Theo uniformemente—. Y no tengo idea a qué te refieres  con lo de las papas.

 —Te las comes extrañamente. 

 —No lo hago.

 —Sí lo haces.

 —Si no vamos a regresar, vamos a necesitar conseguir más dinero —dijo Theo—. Especialmente si iremos a un parque acuático. Necesitaremos bañadores.

 —Yo podría encontrar otro trabajo de- 

 —No —dijo Theo bruscamente. Liam le sonrió al cielo.

 —Entonces, ¿cómo sugieres que consigamos dinero? —preguntó, fingiendo ofensa por su idea siendo rechazada.

  —Lo resolveremos mañana. Por ahora, tenemos una cosa más que tenemos que hacer.

  —¿Sí?

  —Sí —dijo Theo sabiamente, saltando fuera de la parte trasera del carro—. Móntate.

  —¿Adónde vamos? 

  —Es una sorpresa.

  
  



End file.
